Latino
by Mocrak
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL.Het/slash.Reto. Tom recordaba que había sido cerca de junio porque era verano, llovía de vez en cuando, su hermano se quejaba y vio un par de ojos azules que le miraban con mucho cuidado.


**Latino.**

Tom y Bill llegaron a México cerca del tres de junio de algún año que ya no recordaba cuál. Para Tom era en realidad difícil memorizar las fechas, normalmente alguien más lo hacía por él. De hecho, era bastante extraño que recordara que había sido cerca de junio; lo recordaba porque era verano, los jóvenes estaban en las calles sin tener que ir a la escuela, abrumados en libertad, en ese éxtasis momentáneo que te rodea cuando eres joven, no tienes nada que hacer por el momento y piensas que puedes vivir la vida con todo el desenfreno. Lo cierto era que todos esos niños dependían de permisos que debían pedir antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Tom recordaba que había sido cerca de junio porque era verano, llovía de vez en cuando, su hermano se quejaba y vio un par de ojos azules que le miraban con mucho cuidado.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto la gente que ofrecía servicios de cualquier tipo se comportaba extremadamente amable; Tom sabía que no eran así en realidad, que los abordaban porque eran extranjeros que lucían bien y eso significaba dinero. Tom venía a México a mejorar su español, la escuela de intercambio le había dicho que no iba a encontrar mejor lugar. No sabía si aquello era cierto o no, pero México era México, y a él el lugar le llamaba lo suficiente la atención como para embarcarse en una travesía que lo llevaría a no sabía dónde al otro lado del mundo. Bill fue con él porque estaba tomando vacaciones de... Tom ya no recordaba qué se suponía que su hermano hacía (o no hacía) por aquel entonces.

Se instalaron en un hotel de nombre "Ibis" que cobraba menos caro que los grandes hoteles de renombre que en su país no eran tan especiales pero que, en México exponían cifras inajustables para mortales comunes. Un hotel que 'estaba bien' aunque para Bill no era 'tan bueno'.

La escuela de Tom se encontraba a media hora del hotel, así que tuvo que aprender a usar el autobús con más rapidez de la que realmente pudo asimilar. Había preguntado aquí y allá y agradecía que hubiese gente dispuesta a ayudar, no importando que su inglés no fuera el mejor y que, probablemente, se burlaban de él por cómo hablaba justo cuando les daba la espalda. Tenía pensado rentar un automóvil, pero quería aventurarse en los autobuses durante un tiempo. Bill no salía mucho del hotel al principio; no hasta que comprobó las zonas en las que era seguro que se hablara inglés o alemán, que hubiera tiendas o algún lugar para divertirse. Su hermano estaba de vacaciones, fuera como fuese, quería desenfreno. No importaba si era en alemán, inglés, japonés, ruso, italiano, español; si Bill estaba de vacaciones, quería desenfreno.

Cada quien por su lado, Tom iba a la escuela antes del medio día y había ocasiones que regresaba a la habitación pasadas las ocho.

Y eran el tipo de hombres que, inevitablemente llamaban la atención. Por eso ninguno de los dos prestaba importancia a la cantidad de gente que los miraba fijamente cuando entraban o salían de lugar.

Bill había tomado como meta conocer la mayor cantidad de bares que Guadalajara le pudiera mostrar; en realidad eran más de los que cualquiera de los dos pudo haber pensado en un principio, pero al menor poco le importaba, en algún momento había quedado deslumbrado con la ciudad. "¡Está plagada de homosexuales, Tom!" Le dijo un día que llegó corriendo a tomar una ducha después de no haber aparecido por ahí en toda la noche. No era que su hermano fuera completamente gay, pero amaba el ambiente que los homosexuales le daban a todo, y sí, seguro se había acostado ya con un par. A Tom le daba igual, él estaba en realidad demasiado ocupado intentando entender a qué rayos se quería referir su profesora cuando hablaba de los géneros. También se preguntó en qué maldito momento le dio a él por querer aprender español, pensando que no sería tan complicado si no difería tanto del alemán como lo hacía el inglés, ¡pero había tantas formas de hablarlo y tantas palabras del argot que significaban nada! Aunque todos sus compañeros de clase estaban mágicamente dispuestos a ayudar. Se sentía aliviado por la hospitalidad, pero en algún momento no pudo evitar reír y darle la razón a Bill, aquella ciudad estaba plagada de homosexuales, y de los que no disimulaban nada. Hombres y mujeres gays había visto por todas partes.

Una tarde que regresaba al hotel entrada la noche, cuando agosto ya se asomaba en el calendario, fue cuando Tom vio por primera vez aquel par de ojos azules. Azul de ese profundo que te hace perderte y sumergirte y no saber qué pensar.

Una muchacha mulata se peleaba con el administrador del hotel. No supo porqué se acercó pero, antes de poder razonarlo, ya se estaba fingiendo molesto y preguntando qué sucedía. El hombre le dijo (en un inglés bien aprendido) que aquella chica intentaba colarse en una de las habitaciones, que no tenía identificación y que no estaba pagando por la estancia y, antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar de explicar la situación, Tom cogió a la chica de un brazo y le dijo al hombre que ella había ido a visitarlo a él, que se habían conocido un par de días atrás y le estaba ayudando con su español. La chica no dijo nada, Tom no entendía porqué estaba mintiendo, y tampoco entendía porqué ella no decía nada y tan sólo se dejaba arrastrar a una salvación de la que ni siquiera podía estar segura.

— ¿Eres extranjero? —preguntó la chica cuando se encontró a sí misma parada en la puerta de la habitación que se había cerrado tras ella. Tom fue y cogió una botella con agua antes de sentarse sobre la cama y sobarse las sienes, intentando descifrar que '_chingados_' era lo que acababa de hacer. Se burló de su español mentalmente antes de responder a la chica.

— Sí, soy alemán —articuló antes de beber más agua mientras trataba de formar oraciones correctas en su cabeza —.Tú, ¿quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

— Me escapé de mi casa porque... bueno, no te incumbe pero te contaré porque me sacaste de encima al viejo asqueroso ese. Me escapé de mi casa porque ya no quería estar ahí, así de simple; mi mamá no me deja salir y eso.

— No hables tan rápido. Te escapaste de casa porque no querías estar con tu mamá...

— Sí... ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

— No lo sé —la chica enarcó las cejas y sus ojos azules se abrieron muy grandes en una mezcla inocente entre molestia e incredulidad. Tom se conmocionó —. ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Dieciséis, ¿y tú? —Tom se conmocionó aún más. Tenía en su habitación a una menor de edad que se había escapado de casa, eso era lo que su español le alcanzaba a hacer entender.

— No te puedes quedar aquí, no es legal.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No puedes recogerme y después botarme, ¿a dónde piensas que voy a ir?

— No hables tan rápido; no es mi problema a dónde vayas, tú...

— Eva —sonrió — ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

— Tom...

Eva tenía un bonito nombre, tenía aquellos grandes y cristalinos ojos azules, esa piel canela, completamente morena y tersa, y el cabello hasta los hombros que le caía despeinado por el rostro. Eva era bonita, y Tom sabía que toda aquella inocencia y pulcritud en sus ojos era una gran mentira, aquellos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver casi en su totalidad los muslos tostados se lo decían.

— Y... ¿Cuántos años tienes, Tom?

—Veintidós. Y no te puedes quedar aquí, Eva; es ilegal.

— Tienes razón, pero eres demasiado guapo como para dejarte pasar. Además, no quiero regresar a mi casa.

Eva hizo un puchero y se acercó a él en la cama, intercalando los pies en un meneo curioso. Tom no se movió, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, perdido en el azul.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para que mi mamá se dé cuenta de lo que es realmente no tenerme en casa... Estoy harta de sus dramatismos, que me grite por algo de verdad cuando regrese.

La chica hablaba de forma simple, y no habían entablado aún una conversación de verdad, y aun así había algunas palabras que no entendía. Eva no quería regresar a casa, todavía, o eso había entendido él dentro de todo el contexto. "Mañana la llevo a casa", eso pensó Tom.

Aquella noche, Bill iba por su séptimo bar. "Old Jack's " era un sitio _fashion_ donde ponían buena música y había grupos de rock en vivo. Bill estaba encantado, no porque jamás hubiera estado en un bar, o porque aquel fuera la octava maravilla, sino por la cantidad y tipo de gente que lo concurría.

Y por el chico que, al otro extremo de la barra, no le había quitado de encima la mirada; se dio cuenta de ello tras sentarse a descansar después de bailar como poseso. Sonrió, dejando la vía libre y el chico estuvo a su lado en menos de cinco minutos.

No hablaron demasiado, el español de Bill era nulo y el inglés de Oscar era más escaso que acertado. Tras quince minutos de conducción en un auto bonito pero modesto, después de que el hombre agarrara confianza frente a la estatura del alemán, Bill se encontró en un motel sobrio instalado a la mitad de una avenida de la que no sabía el nombre, con una cerveza quemada en la mano y un latino sexy comiéndole con la mirada.

Oscar era un hombre masculino que no pasaba los veinte; de piel morena pero no oscura, ojos cafés y el cabello con luces arreglado de estética en un corte medio afeminado, más largo del lado derecho y cayendo sobre su ojo. Tenía manos grandes, espalda ancha, no medía más de uno ochenta y un miembro que (calculó Bill) no pasaba de los veinte centímetros.

Actuaba de forma lenta pero desesperada, intentando abarcarlo todo y saborearlo lo más que podía, jadeando alto y blasfemando en un español muy vulgar del que Bill entendía poco. Bill se limitaba a aferrarse a su espalda, sentir su piel caliente y lamerla, fascinado con lo oscura de esta, lo suave que era y el aroma brutal a sexo candente que el hombre mezclado con él despedía.

En algún momento, entre las sábanas arruinadas, las conversaciones sin secuencia y sentido, el tacto y saboreo de cada porción de piel canela, comenzó a llover. Bill aspiró profundo. Sí, olía a tierra mojada.

Su madre le había dicho una vez "Estás hecho para meterte en líos, al parecer, jovencito". Por aquel entonces, Tom pensó que su madre lo hacía para reprenderlo y burlarse de él pero, ahora, tendido en la cama de hotel que compartía con su hermano por ser más cómodo tener una enorme que dos individuales, y con una chica a la que no entendía todo lo que decía sobre su regazo, sonriendo y provocándole, Tom pensaba que su madre tenía razón. Quizá estaba maldito...

Se había tomado una cerveza con Eva y le había dicho que se iba a dormir, que ella podía coger el pequeño sillón, o por lo menos eso fue lo que intentó pero, ahora que la tenía ahí sobre él, no sabía si sentirse atacado o si se había expresado mal. Eva meció su cadera sobre la entrepierna y Tom jadeó por la sorpresa.

— ¡Eva! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo? —la oración había salido sola de su boca y la chica aprovechó su sobresalto para aferrarse a su espalda. Se mecía con ahínco, esperando que Tom 'despertara' de su letargo de negación y olvidara que aquello era lo suficientemente ilegal como para ir a prisión varios años.

Intentó quitarla de encima, realmente lo intentó. Lo intentó hasta que una oleada de placer le nubló de golpe la conciencia y levantó la pelvis, embistiendo hacia arriba contra Eva que gimió largo y entre dientes.

—Tom... eres un chico candente.

Tom no entendió a qué diantres se refería, se sujetó a la pequeña cadera, metiendo sus frías manos bajo la ropa, provocando escalofríos.

Eva se sacó la blusa, dejando a la vista sus pechos, cubiertos por un sujetador blanco de algodón; eran pequeños y seguían en formación, pero se erguían endurecidos, listos para la guerra y demostrando que no necesitaban crecer más para prender a alguien. Tom lo comprobó.

Acarició el estómago con parsimonia, deleitándose con el contraste entre aquel y el color de sus propias y enormes manos; Eva seguía meciendo sus caderas sobre el miembro ya erguido que arremetía contra su húmeda entrepierna.

Acarició los muslos morenos, de arriba a abajo con suavidad, provocando que ella empujara hacia abajo con más fuerza que las ocasiones anteriores, Tom captó el mensaje y sonrió, Eva mantenía los ojos cerrados desde hacia un rato y él se deshizo de aquel sujetador que, más que otra cosa, se le antojaba casi infantil. Un hilo lúcido le cruzó por la cabeza.

— ¿Eres virgen? —articuló con prisas antes de colocar de lleno ambas manos sobre sus pechos.

— No. —y una respuesta que le llegó igual de fugaz.

Eva se movió lo suficiente para poder desabrochar el pantalón de Tom, sin dejar de restregarse contra sus piernas, metiendo sin parsimonia la mano dentro de la ropa interior y jadeando ahogadamente al sentir la magnitud del tamaño entre sus dedos. Él arremetió contra ella, con una sonrisa arrogante plantada en el rostro.

— Eres una niña —se burló cruelmente, y a ella poco le importó. Se levantó de donde estaba y esperó a que Tom se bajara lo suficiente el pantalón; le ofreció una vista panorámica de toda su piel desnuda. Tom la podía ver caliente, palpitante y aguardando por él, suave y morena piel.

La sujetó y acarició los tobillos, enderezando un poco el cuerpo para alcanzar a lamer su pierna y morder con desesperación y lentitud. Eva lo miró hacia abajo, metido entre sus piernas y saboreando su piel, lo vio ahí, tan blanco y pulcro como no había visto a otro hombre jamás y sintió un remolino inexplicable de frenesí. Lo empujó de regreso a la cama con la planta del pie clavada en su pecho y se dejó caer firmemente sobre aquella erección que aguardaba demasiado paciente, como sabiendo que al final, tardara cuanto tardara, iba a ser retribuida.

Tom gruñó alto y se aferró a sus caderas, pegando su rostro a los pechos de Eva, lamiendo indiscriminadamente, mordiendo un poco aquí y allá, succionando mientras marcaba el límite entre el desenfreno y las huellas de evidencia. Eva contrajo sus músculos vaginales, sintiendo doler al saberse completamente saciada. Tom jadeó, Eva gimió, y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

Cuando Bill llegó al hotel en la madrugada, cerca de las siete, Tom no estaba en la habitación. Bill se preguntó por un segundo a dónde rayos podría haber ido a esa hora antes de sentir un escalofrío de gozo por su espalda, restos del orgasmo. Aún podía saborear la piel latina en su boca y sonrió como idiota por un segundo. Le gustaban las experiencias nuevas y la piel caliente de aquella gente. Se quitó la ropa camino al baño y, tras una ducha muy corta, se acostó a dormir.

Había parado de llover, pero el fango y el olor a tierra húmeda impregnado en su nariz seguían ahí mientras Tom dejaba a Eva en la puerta de su casa.

Jamás terminó sus clases de español como debía, aún articulaba oraciones sin sentido, pero si había algo que no podría olvidar jamás, eso era el sabor latino.

Moonchild


End file.
